deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2: Case Zero
Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is an exclusive downloadable game for Xbox Live Arcade, released on August 31, 2010 in North America and Europe. The game costs 400 Microsoft points on Xbox Live and bridges the link between the events of the first Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. It is one hour long, equivalent to 12 hours in Dead Rising time. The game takes place two years after the events of the original Dead Rising, and three years before the events of Dead Rising 2. Story Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey are fleeing from the outbreak in Las Vegas, where Katey's mother turned into a zombie and bit Katey. Chuck hears on the radio that the military has set up a 50 mile perimeter around Las Vegas, which includes a nearby town called Still Creek, 46 miles away from the overrun city. The military is planning on quarantining the entire zone and screening everyone at the blockades, one of which is at the eastern end of the town. After Chuck and Katey arrive in the desert town of Still Creek, they stop at a gas station for supplies. Chuck gets out, and places his hand near the grill of his truck, presumably hot. Their truck and supply of Zombrex is soon stolen by a survivor. Unfortunately for Chuck, the last of the soldiers at the blockade have been killed, leaving him and his daughter trapped in the overrun town without help. Whilst searching an overturned ambulance for Zombrex, he overhears from the radio of a dead soldier that the military plans on taking back the town come nightfall; now Chuck not only has to survive, but has to find an escape route as soon as possible, or risk losing his daughter to the military. In addition to finding Zombrex and bike parts, he also rescues several survivors; however, he also meets a psychotic mechanic, who knows Katey is infected and wants to kill her for his "trophy" collection, and Chuck is forced to kill him to defend his daughter. Just as the military arrives, Chuck is able to escape town with his daughter, while the rest of the survivors in the safe house are collected and brought to safety in military custody. Later on, Chuck comes across his truck, with the driver that stole it dead inside from unknown causes. Large amounts of steam is seen emanating from the grill, the engine overheated. Chuck gets off the bike and goes to the truck to scavenge their supplies; their supply of Zombrex, Katey's backpack, a picture of Katey, and his Motocross jacket. Chuck puts on the jacket, gets back on the bike with Katey, and rides off to an unknown location where the military cannot find him.Until Chuck jumped out of a helicopter then died. /Endings/ NOTE: Attempting to leave Still Creek at any time without rebuilding the motorcycle will trigger a cutscene in which Chuck will say that he can't leave Katey behind. All endings except F require that Katey gets her Zombrex. Ending A Chuck successfully rebuilds the motorbike and navigates through the town, now overrun with troops. After his escape, he reunites with his truck where the thief is inside, dead. Chuck retrieves his stuff, including his signature jacket and several Zombrex boxes before getting back on the bike. He reminds Katey how important it is that she is kept safe before they both ride into the sunrise. To obtain this ending, Katey must be given her Zombrex, the bike must be fully rebuilt and you must successfully escape Still Creek in time. If you get this ending, you get 15,000 PP . This is the canon ending. Ending B Katey will be taken into quarantine by the military while a resisting Chuck will be knocked unconscious by a soldier. To obtain this ending, Katey must be given Zombrex and the bike must be completely rebuilt, but Chuck must fail his flight from the military and Still Creek. If you get this ending you get 10,000 PP. Ending C The same cutscene as ending B plays. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex and the bike must be completely rebuilt. However, you must not get on the bike before 9:00pm. If you get this Ending, you get 5,000 PP. Ending D The same cutscene as ending B plays. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex, but the bike must not be completely rebuilt. If you get this ending, you get 2,000 PP. Ending E The same cutscene as ending B plays. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex, but Chuck must not have returned the garbage cart containing the motorcycle to the safe house. This ending is worth 1,000 PP. Ending F To obtain this ending, Katey must not receive her dose of Zombrex. Depending on where you are at at 8:00pm, one of two cutscenes will play. If you are outside the safe house, Chuck's watch beeps, he notices he's too late, before dropping to his knees and repeating Katey's name helplessly. If you are in the safe house, the scene will show Chuck entering the safe house, calling out to Katey. Realizing what's happened, he breaks down and pounds his fist in the ground. If you get this ending, you will get 0 PP. Gameplay Despite being a downloadable title, the game retains numerous gameplay elements from both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. Chuck will still be able to level up and craft weapons. An important feature of Case Zero is the ability to take any progress learned by the player (such as levels and weapons) and transfer them to Dead Rising 2. Although you will only be allowed to keep leveling up to the level cap of 5 in Case Zero. ''This allows Xbox 360 players to get a head start on leveling up before ''Dead Rising 2 is even released. A recent trailer also mentioned that exclusive items, including costumes which can be unlocked for Dead Rising 2 by playing Case Zero, can be unlocked in Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. These are the Overalls, the hunting jacket, the Waitress Outfit and the Bowling Shirt. Trivia *Unlike both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2, there is no transceiver. Instead, Bob Blackrock announces any survivors that he's seen in a location around town. *If the game is left on the pause screen for some time, the mall music from Dead Rising will play. *There is a way to get outside of the map when you are in the safe area. Open the door near the bathroom so it opens outward (toward the junkyard). Stand on the barrels near the door and jump on top of the door. This may take a few tries. Then climb on top of the shed and voila! You are now outside the map. Since you are technically still in the safe area, you cannot attack, and there are some spots (namely the road) that if you walk on them you will reappear outside the safe area near the van that Dick the shop owner stands on. You can however walk on the road that Chuck rides his motorcycle on in ending A, though there are some invisible walls that take some effort to get around. *A bug may occur if one purchases too much Zombrex where Bob will not wave for any missions. *Case Zero was originally going to be just a Demo for Dead Rising 2. *There is a glitch where you can basically have a sandbox mode. To do this you need to leave the motorcycle parts in the quarentine zone and then come back after you give Katey zombrex (you can mess around before you give her the shot). Then you go get the cart and go near the safe house. But for this to work you MUST wait until 8:59. Then enter the safe house with the bike. If it works the cutscene where Chuck inspects the bike will play. Then you can leave the safe house and mess around but if you go back in the safe house the zombies will disappear. *In the opening sequence, during the scene where Chuck runs into the safehouse with Katey, a propane tank appears out of nowhere. Videos References Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Downloadable Content